candy pain
by sandystar2k
Summary: this is a halloween fic. numbuh one/five hook up   what will happen because of Abby's candy's pain? one hundred theme challenge #88


I love the show, but i don't own it=( also they're about 12yrs old  


* * *

Pain, candy pain sucks. I mean candy is the bomb, but too much on one day like this can make ya sick when it's stolen from ya. It makes you even sicker when you have to spend the greatest day in the world, that's named Halloween, with ya sista at a stupid teen party.

It all started with Numbuh one being at my house one night, last week and we was talking about how much candy we was going to get and our costumes instead of doing our homework. We were having a good time talking about it until Cree came in saying, "Hey, talking to your little boyfriend about your date on Halloween, at my party, Crabagail?"

I just shook my head as Numbuh one yelled back at her. When he sat back down and he crossed his arms .I laughed at him. He questioned me, saying what. I looked at him and started to frown. He questioned me again, and I started,

"Well, Cree's party, Numbuh five havta go."

"Why, is that?" He questioned

"Because Numbuh five's Mama is making her."

He sighed but then brightened up

"Oh. Can I come?" He asked

"Really you want to come?"

"Yes, you shouldn't be left around a group of teens by yourself. And they might be planning some thing." He stated

"But you don't understand, Numbuh five is the server."

"Oh, still I don't want to leave you here while me and the others are stuffing our faces with candy."He stated again

"Thanks Numbuh one"

He responded with smile.

Now it the night of and I can't even wear a costume. Like, I'm able to wear a costume but it's a dress and Numbuh five don't want to wear no stupid dress. But guess what happen when Numbuh five came out the shower and found in her room. That stupid dress. I didn't want to walk out in to the party full of teens in a towel being buck naked, so I put it on. The whole thing, even the shoes and tiara because she took my hat and rubber bans too, so now my hair was down.

When I went down stairs the room was just different colors flashing all over the place. It was crazy. I went to the kitchen to only see Cree and Numbuh one. Cree was dressed in fairy outfit and her face was nearly white with foundation. But Numbuh one was looking nice. He was in a vampire costume; there were fangs, a red cape, and a black suit in his attire.

When I was completely down the stairs they both looked at me and I saw Numbuh one almost drop the plate full of candy before Cree came over and nearly squeezed me out of my costume. As she stepped back, all I can see was Cree's hand wiping a strand out of my face. When Cree stepped back, even more, she pretend to swipe a tear away. I just shook my head and put my hands out so I can get whatever I was supposed to do tonight. She handed me a large spoon and leaded me to the punch bowl. As I watch the teens, they were just dancing. I looked around and room and there was nothing good happening.

There was tap on my shoulder and I flinched, to only see a piece of candy on the table. I looked on the other side of my shoulder to only see Numbuh one. He smiled at me and I only can smile back. I reached for the candy to feel Numbuh one's. I looked at our hands and start to blush at the gesture of him now holding my hand and leading me out side with a trick or treating bag. As we left we went to house to house trick or treating.

As the night began to close, it was now time for us to return to the party. Because we knew that Cree was looking for us, we had to think of a way to get in without her noticing. That's when Numbuh one thought of something. He grabbed me around my waist and we went up in to my room window because of his jet boots. When we landed in the room and on my bed as my beck were towards the window and Numbuh one's was toward the door, there was a knock at the door. Whoever that was didn't wait for anyone's response, so I did anything I can think of. I grabbed Numbuh one's collar and forced my lips against his.

In the corner of my eye I can see Cree with pure excitement, with her head though the door. I end the 'kiss' and scream out "do you mind!" She squeaked; ran out and I looked at Numbuh one as he now was blushing, hard. I chuckled a little and tried to get up as I fell, because Numbuh one was sitting on my dress I looked up to Numbuh one who was just starring at the spot where I was sitting on the bed. I tried to tugged on Numbuh one's cape but when I did it didn't work. So this time I tried to stay is name and tugged on his cape. He shook his head and looked down, still blushing. As he help me up I just had to say sorry for what I did but I couldn't. It was stuck in my throat. When I turned around I started to blush myself, as I headed towards the door something pull my hand and I was closer to Numbuh one than ever. As I stared in his eyes and he stared in to mines he gently kissed me and I now would never have candy pain.

* * *

please review


End file.
